


Hush, My Dear...

by Medikitty



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: Buddhist Character, Canon Compliant, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Eye Gouging, Eye Trauma, Gen, Historical References, Manipulation, Psychological Torture, Spoilers, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 23:43:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20367061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medikitty/pseuds/Medikitty
Summary: Loyalty ensnared him to the point of blindsiding his knowledge to pursue Dousaku's Research. Even now, as his unfortunate fate sunk into the numbness of the sedatives effects, Doujun still bargained this was for the people of Ashina— for healing.





	Hush, My Dear...

"Now Doujun, my wonderful, darling pupil; you know sobbing isn't going to save Ashina."

The student doubled over from the searing pain in his head. He couldn't do it, Dousaku he...he's lost his way! Silver eyes clamped shut as he wept convulsively, his chest tight and fingers trembling. On the wooden table lay a pouch, the overpowering scent of poppies and the residue of boiled sake radiating out of it. The pacifying agent. It was a potent batch, perhaps one that could rival the rejuvenating gourd infused with the sedative powder. 

"M-master you...what have-"

"Not a thing, my disciple. I merely wish to allow you the aftermath of my legacy, of our legacy! Now be a proper student and consume the agent now." 

Eyes bleary he reached for the pouch and his stomach churned to what was next to it. A pair of shimmering red eyes of a Sakura carp. The alleged connection to gap immortality in Dousakus declaration.

The nervous tremors in his hands made it difficult to hold the powders to ingest. When he finished the entire pouch, he leaned against the table, streams of salty tears trickling down his face. He felt betrayed, pained...but worst of all cornered, like a feral animal. Loyalty ensnared him to the point of blindsiding his knowledge to pursue Dousaku's Research. Even now, as his unfortunate fate sunk into the numbness of the sedatives effects, Doujun still bargained this was for the people of Ashina— for healing. 

Thick lashes drooped partially over silver eyes as the agents' effects kicked in. It was like being lulled into a trance, a numbing sensation. 

"Alright my faithful disciple, hand over the instrument. You are aware of the procedure..." Dousaku purred contentedly in his ears. Hazily the surgeon gazed down at the sharp pick-like needle, swaying gently to the pacifiers hold on him. 

"Please...Forgive me..."

"For what? Oh Doujun, you are still but a novice. Don't you see? I am holding you to uphold my legacy, and you should feel honored…”

Doujun refused to respond, his dying prayer of forgiveness was not to the mad man who was pricking a calloused finger to test the sharpness of the pick, no. So many influential acquaintances, perhaps even friends like that sweet shinobi he felt akin to and most of all— Buddha. He failed them. All of them and in the midst of his left eye being pried open with two nimble digits he only asked for forgiveness. Despairingly he asked a final request, in a trembled meek voice while his breathing gradually shallowed. 

_ "shujō muhen sei gan do—"_

Dousaku raised the practiced hand with the pick, tracing along the bags underneath the lashes as he merely voiced his thoughts, "Shhh, my dear Doujun. You shall be reborn anew, I only long for the success of our endeavors. As for using this instrument, I know it has crossed your mind, I only want to ensure your body accepts the gift the waters of having blessed Ashina with. If your eyes were still in prime condition, your lingering human will would cause conflict.” 

Vision became hazy and slowly he slunk to the ground in front of the table. All was numb, cold and unmoving. His body was no longer his as all control was reaped from his grasp only able to feeling the welling of tears that continued to blind him. 

“Hush, my Doujun. This may hurt at first, but your sedated state will allow your brain to jolt into a severe panic and eventually pass out.” 

Sitting in the silence, he focused on the crickets mournful songs as if they knew. The groans outside the cage accompanied them as Dousaku raised his idle arm up to gather the medicinal water-soaked cloth that cradled the Sakura eyes. Dousaku muttered hushed observations, setting the eyes in their lap. 

“I can not help to wonder… are your eyes already transitioning to the swirling pools of crimson? Succumbing to a false sense that all you worked for, desired for are slipping through your grasp like silk?” 

_ “...b-bon-no mujin sei gan dan—” _

  
  


A low chuckle rippled to the fading chant before the sharp tool raised to take precise aim. 

**“Let us awake with enlightened insight, dear sweet disciple. May we find worth in the waking world…”**

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Bodhisattva Vows
> 
> Sentient beings are numberless. I vow to save them all.  
Delusions are endless. I vow to cut through them all.  
The teachings are infinite. I vow to learn them all.  
The Buddha Way is inconceivable. I vow to attain it.
> 
> Doujun purposely repeats "Delusions are endless. I vow to cut through them all."


End file.
